Sumea K-9 Detective and the case of the jewelled bone
Summery A jeweled bone is stolen. With so many clues and just as many suspects will Sumea K-9 Detective find the thief and return the bone or will the thief escape. Characters Main Characters ◾Sumea ◾Gold ◾Solar ◾Blitzer the Great ◾ http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bryan ◾ http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shorty ◾ http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alexis ◾ http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eva ◾http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shasta ◾http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Landon_and_Kavon Minor Characters ◾ Paw Patrol ◾ Adventure Bay Bones Prologue The moon was rising on a summer night and a party was being held at the home of Gold and Solar for the grand opening of the Adventure Bay museum with it's biggest event the unveiling of a new artifact before it is moved into the museum that Adventure Bay Bones found. Gold walked over to Bones "I like to thank you Bones for letting the exhibition take place here" she said as she watched the guest Two pups that look like brothers where chatting with a pup wearing a hat and another wearing a red scarf. "Not at all I must thank you and your brother for funding the expiation" he says as he saw Solar talk to a few guest that he remembered introducing themselves to him as Bryan, Shorty, Alex, and Eva. As the party went on everything was going smoothly till for some reason the lights went out but only for a moment and when they came back on their was a gasp as One of the guest pointed at the empty display where the jeweled bone of the Pirate Captain Goldpaw was displayed in its place a note. Chapter One As this was going on Sumea was just getting ready for bed when she received a call on her pup tag. "Hello K-9 Detective Agency" she said. She listen as the voice told her her about the stolen bone. "Right I will be right there" she said as the call ended and she got here gear on when she exit her pup house She barked "and her house turned into a vehicle. Jumping in she drove off to the home of Gold and Solar when she got there she open the door and saw everyone standing around in confusion. "All right lets quiet down" she said as she approached Solar "You where the one that called me" she asked to which he nodded. "Yes we where having a party when the lights went out and before we could see what the problem was they came on and next thing we know The Jeweled Bone is missing" he said as he noticed his sister Gold approach. "He is right and in it's place was this note" she said as she pointed to the empty case. "Right lets see this note" she said as she walked to the case she barked "woof magnifying glass" she said as it popped out of her pup back she began searching the case for clues finding nothing she retrieved the note carefully and placed it in front of her. ''"It is I the greatest thief in the world. I have taken your precious Jeweled Bone but to prove I am not all cold I left clues behind if you are smart enough you may catch me if not I get the prize. Better hurry you have till sun rise to find me good luck."'' Sumea looked up "it appears the thief is in this building so no one leaves" she said. When everyone heard Sumea say the thief is in this room they all looked at each other wondering who it was. As she scanned the room she notice two guest whispering together and walked over to them. "So what are you two doing here official business" she asked Kevon and Landon. Both of them looked at each other "What makes you think we have any business here" Kevon asked. Sumea looked at them well based on the fact you are off to the side here watching everyone closely I can assume you have some skill in up holding the law. That and your pup tag's is the same as another agent that I met once before" she said looking at their shocked expressions. "You know I could use your skills to help find this thief" she said. "We be happy to help" Landon said. "Great now the note said to look for clues so keep your eyes open" she said as she walked off to inspect the pedestal the Bone was on. "Woof magnifying glass" as it appeared she looked around the pedestal and found a stamp. ''"A postage stamp what it doing here"'' she thought. She parked "mini pincer" she said as a small pincer appeared from her pup pack and picks up the stamp. She barked again "magnifying glass" she said as her magnifying glass appeared again. She inspected the stamp for clues. As she was looking at the stamp she heard Landon "Sumea I found" he says as he runs in excitedly only to trip and end up comically sliding to where she was which caused both Landon and her to giggle. "What is it" she asked as Landon got up. "I followed some paw prints leading out of the room and found this cap" he said. Sumea took a breath "good job Landon and I found this postage stamp" she said as Kevon walked up to them "I asked around and no one seemed to know anything" he said. Landon looked at them so what now" he asked as Kavon came up to them. Chapter 2